


Hit me once again...

by boxyhemo



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dancing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 03:18:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18307106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxyhemo/pseuds/boxyhemo
Summary: - H-hit me once again... with a... c-crowbar... - hissed the moron, wriggling under my hand. | Well, here I assumed 67, in which it is found that Die, besides many headcanon fetishes, also has masochism.





	Hit me once again...

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this text is translated from Russian and may sound incorrect in places; I'm sorry! I will be glad if you specify errors. And sorry for that ... it's just a bunch of headcanons.

\- H-hit me once again... with a... c-crowbar... - hissed the moron, wriggling under my hand.

I opened my eyes wide, trying to understand what he wanted to say. Stared at him for a while, then squinted and swung for a blow, letting him out of his hands. He didn't run away.

During this (rather short) time that we were with him in a horseshoe, I could expect anything from him. Some of his delusions, phobias and fetishes would probably have delighted the hapless lover of everything... unusual. I was not so, good. Our charm came out quite by accident. On one of the missions, we had to say to each other more than a couple of words, and our charm began at the same moment.

Then I came to him and began to terrorize him and his hens. At first he run away, then stopped. Frankly, I even liked to mock him. He reacted painfully to all my jokes, and with obvious pleasure he took revenge on me. In our charms we decided almost immediately.

Spending a little more time in his environment than before, I began to notice his oddities. Undoubtedly, only for soil for mockery. But when you comprehend this whole set - you are amazed. It seems he uses something (drugs..?). He has an unhealthy craving for chickens and dolls. He seems to have been a sadist, and now... and now - this.

The iron surface of my faithful weapon properly examined the cloth on his shoulder. I did not strike too hard, don't want to accidentally create extra work for Stitch. This is our first direct conflict and I didn’t want to come to this, but he... asked me? It baffles me.

After receiving the desired, he slightly recoiled, stretching a smile on his emaciated sleepless face. I, not knowing what to expect, lowered my hands.

"So quickly gave up? Scared?" - he drawled. Rarely see him so, perhaps, even too self-confident. His voice quivered, but not from fear. He obviously longed for more.

"I do not want to go on your occasion and give pleasure".

“You got that,” - he had already begun to be disappointed in this duel and stopped smiling, changing his expression to a haughty, like a doll's mask.

"Why did you run earlier? If you are not afraid of pain".

"I didn't know that. D-did not allow anyone to touch themselves".

"I opened another your fucking fetish? Although it is not the most disgusting...".

He did not let me continue, striking me in the solar plexus. I barely grimaced, but then stretched a smile. "Take a punch. I will show" - I said.

I struck the same blow, but clearly stronger. Yes, he is taller than me, but he is inferior in power, in this is his loss. And, however, it does not seem that he really needs it. He cupped his stomach, leaning slightly, but did not lower his head, looking at me and grinning. Semi-closed eyes and a blush, perhaps, could push the idea that he was drunk. Or under something, again. I could not keep fists. A blow to the face came from below, the bastard still had to look away. He breathed harder, and I saw a clear blush on his face.

Totally disgusting.

He stepped toward me, but met several oncoming attacks. I easily pushed him against the wall, which turned out to be close to luck. He gasped, bumping into the wall, bit his lip. I had to stop, I...

This time he tried to answer, only, apparently, he got acquainted only with an easy course of self-defense, since the blows were rather chaotic. However, it pushed me away. I admit he took me by surprise. I took out the crowbar again, and he seemed to be waiting for it and grinned again. The desire to knock that smirk off his face overcame me.

Blow thrown him on the floor. I threw the crowbar and, feeling like a sadist, put my foot on his chest, knocking out an exhalation, but fucking exhalation with pleasure. Fighting with a masochist - that is still bullshit, honestly tell you.

I kicked him in the side, then, without letting him turn away, I sat down on top, legs apart on both sides of him, grabbing his two hands in one mine. He trying kicking my back his foot. I leaned forward slightly and that was more than enough for him to rise to my face and bite my lip. I responded to this improvised kiss, biting his tongue. Feeling the rhythm of my own heart, I managed to think that it was all so damn unprofessional. And it is worth stopping. And increased the pressure, kissing. He arched his whole body, pressed against me, insisting on the continuation.

It was strange. A completely new experience for the two of us. But I still did not intend to indulge him. Having indulged a little this strange kiss, we, already slightly heated, have risen from the floor. He held out his hand to me.

\- Let me, m-milady?

Fuck, I got up to stop...

His hand trembled, he was clearly expecting action on my part, waiting expectantly for a hated look. I did not torture him. Intercepting his hand and squeezing tightly, I stepped on his leg with the very next step and transferred the weight to it. He flared up and almost screamed, moaning something through his teeth. Clenching his side, I poked him and quickly took the initiative, pushing the bewildered leprechaun.

I began to catch the buzz from my sadistic impulses. He already caught the buzz from my beatings. It was becoming more disgusting, but with every second I felt something like excitement. I can not say whether this excitement was a justification or the true reason why I continued.

He tried to play the role of the leader and gave me a leg before that, but I kicked him in the groin, putting it in hand (and making a moan that made me twist. And obviously deliberate, bitch, moan. He understood how disgusting I was). We started spinning around the hall, occasionally crushing each other's legs, which was not due to the inability to dance. Step, step, step, st-- ugh fuck. In the end, I stopped dismantling the rhythm we were following, and stumbled over his leg. Starting to fall, pulled him along. He pushed me, making a pillow, and landed on top.

I was exhausted and he, apparently, too. Clenching my clothes, he was breathing heavily, lounging on me. I waited a minute before extending my hand to the crowbar and hit Die, thereby dropping the carcass from myself.

"D-don't you want to have some tea t-together sometime?" - he practically whispered, rising.


End file.
